1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns polyfunctional polymers which are obtained by copolymerization with various kinds of vinyl monomers such as acryl type and styryl type monomers or by graft polymerization to various kinds of polymers and can be used as non-ionic polymeric surface active agent, surface modifying agent, dispersant, compatibilizing agent, antistatic agent, polymeric dielectric agent, adhesive, binder, material adaptible to living body, etc. as well as novel monomers useful for producing such functional polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that a poly(N-formylethyleneimine) or poly(N-acylethylimine) can be synthesized by the cationic polymerization of a 2-oxazoline monomer as shown by the following formula (i) (S. Kobayashi et. at., Encyclo. Poly. Sci. & Eng. Vol. 4 2nd Ed., 525 (1986)): ##STR4## where R' represents H or lower alkyl group, R" represents H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 alkyl or aryl group, Z represents an electrophilic group such as Br, I and RSO.sub.3, R represents a mono-valent organic radical and l represents a positive integer.
Then, it has been known that the living growing end of such a polymer can be deactivated to stop the polymerization as shown by the formulae (ii), (iii) or (iv) respectively by reacting with a nucleophilic reagent such as water, ammonia or primary amine (Kobayashi, et. al. Proceeding of 53th Annual Meeting in Autumn, Chemical Society of Japan, 417 (1986)): ##STR5## where R', R", Z, and l have the same meanings as those in the formula (i) ##STR6## where R', R", Z, and l have the same meanings as those in the formula (i), and ##STR7## where R', R", Z, and l have the same meanings as those in the formula (i), and R.sub.0 represents a mono-valent organic group.
Further, for the styryl type macromonomer having such a poly(N-formylethyleneimine) or poly(N-acylethyleneimine) chain, there has been known a method of polymerizing 2-oxazolines by using a styryl type compound, for example, a compound: ##STR8## instead of the polymerization initiator R'Z in the formula (i) described above (initiator method) (D. A. Tomalia, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,925 (1981), S. Kobayashi, Japan-U.S. Polymer Symposium, 24 (1985)). Further, it has also been known a method of obtaining a product represented by ##STR9## where R', R", and l have the same meanings as in the formula (i) by terminating the living growing cationic end of the poly(N-acylethyleneimine) chain by using a styryl type compound, that is, a compound represented by: ##STR10## as the terminator R.sub.0 NH.sub.2 in the formula (iv) described above terminator method (S. Kobayashi, et. al., Polym. Bull. 13 477 (1985)).
While both the initiator method and the terminator method as described above are effective for the synthesis of the styryl type macromonomer, if an acryl type or methacryl type (hereinafter simply referred to collectively as acryl type) compound is used as the polymerization initiator, there is a problem that the growing reaction is slow with the acryl type initiator and the carbon-carbon double bonds of the initiator are gradually decreased during reaction, and it has been impossible to synthesize an acryl type macromonomer having a polyethyleneimine derivative chain.
In view of the above, the present inventor has made a study with an aim of providing an acryl type macromonomer for which polymerization activity different from that of the styryl type can be expected and, as a result, has succeeded in producing an acryl type macromonomer having a novel polyethyleneimine derivative chain.
Further, it has also been succeeded for producing a novel graft polymer having a peculiar functionality and applicable to various application uses by using such a novel macromonomer.